


Letter

by Aeiouna



Category: Paradise Kiss
Genre: Character(s) of Color, F/F, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-29
Updated: 2007-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna





	Letter

_My Dearest,_

_I miss you. I miss your lips, your breasts, you. I'm happy with him but you were everything to me._

_How are things going? How is the line going? I saw some of your stuff in a boutique the other day. It's beautiful. I'm so proud of you._

_Do you think of me? I haven't heard from you in a while. Yeah, I know you're busy... I hope I hear from you soon._

_Love you._

Yukari stared at the note for a few minutes, reading and rereading the few words. She then put it in a box, pink, with glitter all over it. "Another one."

The box read "Unsent Letters to Miwako."


End file.
